Meg's Suicide
by MasterofImagination
Summary: A one-shot based on the Demonic Spongebob episode,"Squidward's Suicide". Read at your own risk. Not for the faint of heart.


**Hi, I have returned (Insert angelic choir). This is based off of that demonic spongebob episode, "Squidward's Suicide." I have a pretty strong bet a couple of you have heard of it. If you haven't google squidward's suicide and you will know what I mean. But warning It will scare the crap out of you. I was even scared and it is hard to do that to me. I even scared my self by writing this fanfic. This is my first M-rated fanfic and IT'S NOT EVEN A LEMON, WHICH I DO NOT WRITE. To those people that think I did copy and paste. I did not. This is based on the story. I said that because someone said I did the copy and paste for another fanfic of mine, which is a LIE! Oh and no flames please. Give me advice. IT'S THE ONLY WAY I'M GOING TO GET BETTER! Now read if you dare. XD (Insert very disturbing and evil laugh)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy, Spongebob, or Michael Jackson**

**I was an intern at Fuzzy Door Productions for a year in 2010 for my degree in animation. It wasn't paid, of course, but most internships aren't. It did have some perks beyond education, though. To adults, it might not seem like a big one, but most kids at the time would have shit themselves over it. Since I worked directly with the editors and animators, I got to view the new episodes days before they were aired.I'll get right to it without giving too many unnecessary details. They had very recently made the Family Guy Season 8 Finale, and the entire staff was somewhat out of creativity, so it took them a little longer to start up the new season, but the delay lasted longer for more upsetting reasons. There was a problem with the season nine premiere that set everyone and everything back for several months.**

**Two other interns and I were in the editing room along with the lead animators and sound editors for the final cut. We received the copy that was supposed to be "The Death of James Woods," and gathered around the screen to watch. Now, given that it isn't final yet, animators often put up a mock title card as a little inside joke, with phony, often times lewd titles, such as "Brian-Roll" instead of "Meet the Quagmires", the episode where Peter and Brian go back in time to 1984. There's nothing particularly funny except for a few work-related chuckles. So, when we looked at the title on a sheet of paper we got, "Meg's Suicide," we didn't think it more than a morbid joke. One of the interns did a small throat laugh at it. The theme song played as normal.**

**The story began with Meg writing a report, screwing up a few times as normal. We hear Peter laughing like a retard outside and Meg stops, yelling at him to keep it down as she had a essay to present tomorrow at school and needed to finish it. Peter goes into the house and farts in Meg's face. The scene ends and we see the ending of Meg's report. This is where things begin to seem off. While reading, a few frames were skipped, but the sound continues (at this point, sound is synced up with animation, so yes that's not common), but when Meg finish reading the sound finishes as if the skip never happened. There is a slight murmuring in the class before they begin to boo him. This wasn't the normal cartoon booing that's common in the show. You could clearly hear malice in it. Meg was in full frame and looked visibly afraid. The shot goes to the class, with Lois in center frame. She, too, is booing, which is very much unlike her. That isn't the oddest thing, though. What's odd is that everyone had hyper-realistic eyes. They were very detailed. They weren't shots of real peoples' eyes, but something a bit more real than CGI. The pupils were red, too. Some of us looked at each other, obviously confused, but since we weren't the writers we didn't question its appeal to teens and young adults… yet.**

**The shot goes to Meg as she sat on the edge of her bed, looking very disturbed. The view out of her window was of a night sky, so it must be in the evening after school. At this point, there was no sound. There was LITERALLY no sound. There wasn't even feedback from the speakers in the room. It was as if the speakers were turned off, though their status showed them working perfectly. She simply sat there, blinking, in this silence for about thirty seconds, until she began to sob softly. She put her hands over her eyes and cried quietly for a full minute more, all the while a sound in the background slowly growing from nothing to barely audible. It sounded like a slight breeze through a screen slowly began to zoom in on her face. By slowly, I mean it was only noticeable if you look at shots ten seconds apart side by side. Her sobbing got louder and more full of hurt and anger. The screen twitches a bit for a split second, as if it twisted in on itself, then returned to normal. The wind-through-the-trees sound got slowly louder and more severe, as if a storm was brewing somewhere. The eerie part was that this sound and Meg's sobbing sounded real, as if the sound wasn't coming from the speakers but as if the speakers were holes the sound was coming through from the other side. As good quality as the studio likes to have, they don't purchase the equipment to be that good to produce sound of that quality.**

**Below the sound of the wind and sobbing – very faint – something sounded like laughing. It came at odd intervals and never lasted more than a second, so you had a hard time pinning it. After 30 seconds of this, the screen blurred and twitched violently as something flashed over the screen – as if one single frame was replaced. The lead animation editor paused and rewound frame by frame, and what we saw was horrible. It was a still photo of Michael Jackson in his coffin, where he had a knife lodged in his throat. We thought this was very odd because Seth MacFarlane told us he would not put in anymore Michael Jackson gags because he has respect for the dead. The most upsetting part was that there was words written in blood that said "CHILD MOLESTER" on his chest, which was bare because the shirt was ripped open.**

**We were, of course, mortified, but pressed on, hoping it was just a sick joke. The screen flipped back to Meg, still sobbing. She was louder than before, and only half of her body was in the frame. There was now what appeared to be blood running down her face from her eyes. The blood was also done in a hyper realistic style; looking as if you touched it you'd get blood on your fingers. The wind sounded now as if it were a gale blowing through a forest; there were even snapping sounds of branches. The laughing, a deep baritone, lasted at longer intervals and came more frequently. After about twenty seconds, the screen again twisted and showed a single frame photo. The editor was reluctant to go back, as we all were, but he knew he had to.**

**This time, the photo was that of what appeared to be a little kitten that was completely massacred, and lying in a pool of blood. I had to choke back vomit and Alex Borstein, the voice of Lois Griffin, ran out of the room. the show resumed. About five seconds after this second photo played, all sound stopped, like it was when this scene started. She put her hands down and her eyes were done in hyperrealism like the others were in the beginning of this episode. They were bleeding, bloodshot, and pulsating. She stared at the screen, as if watching the viewer. After ten seconds, she started sobbing, though not covering her eyes. The sound was piercing and loud, and most fear inducing of all was her sobbing; it was mixed with screams. Tears and blood were dripping down her face at a heavy rate. The wind sound came back, and so did the deep-voiced laughing. The next still photo lasted for a good five frames. The animator was able to stop it on the fourth and backed up. This time, the photo was of a elderly man, about 75 years old, the scene felt odd. The man was being hanged and the end of the rope was being held by a manly hand. The animator proceeded. It was hard to believe, but the next one was different, though we couldn't tell how. He went on to the next, and it was the same thing. Then he went back to the first and played them quicker. I lost it, throwing up.**

**The animating and sound editors were gasping at the screen. The five frames were not as if they were five different photos. They were played out as if they were frames from a video. We saw the hand slowly pull on the ropes, we saw the dude's eyes bulge from their sockets, and we even saw two frames of the eyes starting to bleed. The lead sound editor told us to stop. He had to call in the creator to see it. Seth MacFarlane arrived within fifteen minutes. He was confused as to why he was called down there, so the editor continued the episode.**

**Once the few frames were shown, all screaming, all sound again stopped. Meg was staring at the viewer, her entire face in the frame, for about three seconds. The shot quickly panned out and that deep voice said, "DIE FUCKER." Which was also weird because they put censors for those kind of words. The next thing we see is a firecracker in Meg's hands. She immediately lit it puts it in her mouth and explodes. Realistic blood and brain matter splattered the window and bed behind her, and she flies back from the force. The last five seconds of the episode show her body on the bed, on her side, with no head, realistic blood and organs, gorier than what is allowed to be shown on television. Then the episode MacFarlane was obviously angry about it. He demanded to know what the hell was going on. Most people left the room at that point, so it was just a handful of us to watch it again. Viewing the episode twice only served to imprint the entirety of it into my mind and caused me horrible nightmares. I'm sorry I stayed.**

**The only theory we could think of was that someone in the chain from the drawing studio to here edited the file. The CTO was called in to analyze when it happened. The analysis of the file did show it was edited over by new material, however, the timestamp of it happening was a mere 15 seconds before we began viewing it. All equipment involved was examined for foreign software and hardware, as well as glitches – as if the time stamp may have glitches and showed the wrong time – but everything checked out fine. We don't know what happened, and to this day, nobody does. There was an investigation due to the nature of the hung man, but nothing came of it. There was no files found on the photo of MJ. The elderly man seen was never identified and no clues were gathered from the data involved or physical clues in the photos. I never believed in unexplainable phenomena before, but now that I have… If something happens and I can't prove anything about it beyond anecdotal evidence, I think twice about things.**

**Did I creep you out? I hope I did. Now for some stuff I want to say. I am sorry if I offended some of you with the Michael Jackson part. I am a MJ fan myself. But I do think that decided not to put those MJ gags in his show anymore because I DO think he has respect for the dead. I also haven't seen any Anti-Michael Jackson gags in episodes that were produced after MJ's death. I made the Brian-Roll joke because how he Rick-Rolled the viewers. I decided to made this be a BIG problem for the start of Season 9. I personally thought it took a long time to start Season 9. I don't believe the Spongebob story. All that there is of it's existents is the story and a couple of "supposed" screenshots which were the title card "Squidward's Suicide" and a screenshot of Squidward staring at you in a creepy dark room with bleeding, bloodshot eyes. But I'm not going to thrust my beliefs on you. So you can google it and decide for yourself. I don't care, just don't flame me please. So R+R and bye.=D**


End file.
